Fifty shades of secrets
by iron man fan2626
Summary: 18 year old Ana Steele is best friends with Mia Grey which means she is 23 year old Christian Grey's younger sister because she spends so much time at the Grey Mansion she see's alot of Christian Grey and somewhere along the way the fell in love with each other and even though she is at legal age to date him they decide to have a secret relationship. more chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Ana's p.o.v

"so Ana are we still on for our sleep over tonight?" my best friend Mia asked when she asked the question I was pulled out of my day dream of me and my secret boyfriend Christian Grey. That's right the Christian Grey sexy man with a six pack and 23 years old, the main reason we kept it a secret was because of the age difference even though I was 18 it was still a little much for people to take in.

"uh yeah totally" I said she smiled and started talking to Kate about the sleepover and I went back to my day dream that she had pulled me from I thinking about what happened last night..

_I had just come back upstairs after saying goodnight to Ray and was about to the lights off when I got a text _

_**Hey baby are you still coming over tonight?**__ I smiled at Christian's text _

_**Of course I would not miss it for the world, just have to wait for Ray to go to sleep**_

_**Ok baby see you in a few I love you**__ my heart always fluttered when he told me he loved me _

_**I love you too!**_

_About 20 minutes later I heard Ray walk upstairs and go into the bedroom and close the door signaling that he was going to bed I quickly grabbed my jacket and my car keys and ran out the door _

_10 minutes I pulled into Escala I got to the elevator and the door was about when I heard someone yell to hold the door I sighed and pushed the button for it to re-open  
"sorry" I gave him a light smile _

"_so sweet thing you knew here" I scoffed in disgust "paws off I have a boyfriend he lives in the pent house I have to put a password to get up there" he looked at me in shock "sorry I didn't realize you were already taken, but what we do can be our little secret" before I could do anything he had me pushed against the wall _

_I started screaming and as soon as the door opened to his floor I pushed him off of me with every ounce of strength I had in me and out the door quickly closing it, I took a deep breath and pushed the code to get to the pent house _

_When the door opened I smiled I basically called this my second home "hey Gail where is Christian?" _

"_he went to his office he seemed upset about some phone call he got" I smiled and nodded and went upstairs I lightly knocked and pushed his office door opened he looked at me and lightly smiled before going back to his very heated conversation I threw my purse on the couch and walked over to him I pulled his chair back and settled myself onto his lap I nuzzled my face into his neck he wedged his phone between his shoulder and ear wrapped one arm around me and used his other hand to type "yeah john I see it I'll send it back in the morning" he said before hanging up _

"_hey baby" he said I took my face from his neck and kissed him lightly and when we broke apart I purposely bit my lip he growled "Ana stop, I know you do that purposely" he said with fake anger "well maybe I need to be punished" again he growled "so what's my punishment Mr. Grey?" _

_He quickly pulled me off his lap and into his bedroom he sat down and threw me over his knee I could already feel myself getting wet "Ana your punishment his 5 spankings I need you count out loud" he said in a very husky voice _

_He slapped my butt once "1….2…..3….4….5" I yelled as his hand hit my behind then he slipped his hand under my skirt and under my panties and right into my core "oh Christian" I moaned "what do you want baby?" "you" I moaned out before he pounced me…_

"Ana?" I heard someone say I looked up and saw Mia and Kate looking at me confused "oh sorry I did not sleep last night" I said the lie quickly they looked at me like they did not believe me but they let it slide

2 hours later the bell signaling the end of the day rang and everyone ran out of the school like they did every Friday Kate and Mia found me and pushed me to the door and to Mia's car and pushed me in "come on let's get this party going" we all giggled

After the short car ride came to an end when Mia pulled into the drive way of the Grey Mansion I gulped when I saw Christian car oh my god he did this purposely how was I supposed to have a fun girls weekend when all I could think of Christian being there and me not able to be near me

"c'mon on in girls" I heard Mia's mom said when I walked in I immediately saw him "Christian" Mia yelled and ran to hug him Mia and Christian were very close "hey little sister" he said embracing her in the hug but he looked up at me and winked and then he walked away

Once we got all of our things upstairs into Mia's room I excused myself to use the restroom which was my way of getting out of the room to find Christian I walked only a few steps when I felt his hand grab me and pulled me into his office that he had here he locked the door and pushed up me against it "well princess" he said with a wink "I love you" I moaned before we fell to the floor and made love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Ana's p.o.v

I woke up to screaming I looked at the clock it was 2 A.M I listened again and immediately knew who those screams belonged to Christian, My Fifty I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the guest room where he was sleeping

He told his mom he was staying because he was too tired to drive but in all reality it was to be close to me I opened the door and my heart broke when I saw him tossing and turning violently I quickly closed and locked the door and ran to the bed

"Christian baby wake up!" I said I hated what had happened in his life I mean his life started shitty with what happened with him and his real mom and then what Elena did to him, up until he met me he was a dominate he said I changed him but I think he was already changing just I helped him realize it

"CHRISTIAN" I yelled he stopped and then it took a minute but he sat up looking for the source that woke him he was breathing so hard "Christian baby you were having a nightmare" he looked over at me he immediately pulled me into his arms and laid back down, my head was on his chest and I was tracing lines on his chest in the boundaries that I was allowed

He started stroking my hair and we sat in silence I gently kissed his chest "I love you" he whispered into my hair I adjusted my head so I was looking up at his beautiful eyes "I love you too Christian" I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck "Anna please stay tonight" he said with pleading eyes "yes Christian I swear I almost died when I heard you screaming"

I was crying now "hey baby don't cry" my sobs started to subside, I got up and straddled him "Christian I need you now" he flipped us over so he was on top "Ana I'm going to make sweet love to you" I loved it when he said that because when we first met he had no idea how to make love

He started kissing down my neck to my stomach he stopped at my pantie waist band and I let out a whimper he kissed my lips gently and started to pull of my bra and panties I was now completely naked and he was in his boxers "I think you are overdressed Mr. Grey" he growled he loved it when I said Mr. Grey

I pulled down his boxers and smiled at hard he was before I could react to anything he thrusted into me "Christian" I moaned out and then we came together "Ana you are amazing do you know that?" I giggled as he started twirling a piece of my hair in his finger

"Baby sleep you must be tired" I nodded into his chest and I fell asleep in his arms

I woke up to light streaming through the window I snuggled into Christian's chest and then remembered the sleepover I was supposed to be in Mia's bedroom before she and Kate woke up I jumped up I sighed when I looked at the clock it was only 7 Mia and especially Kate would never be up this early I leaned over and kissed Christian on the cheek and started walking out the door when I heard Christian say "hey where do you think you are going?" in a joking manner "I have to get back to the sleepover" I went to the door and was about to open it when Christian came over to me

"did you think that light kiss on the cheek was a proper good morning kiss?" I shook my head and he pushed me against the wall "now Miss. Steele you are not allowed to leave until I get the proper good morning kiss" I just rolled my eyes

I pushed my lips his it was only meant to be a light kiss but of course it turned into something more heated he pushed me onto the bed lightly Christian managed to get all my cloths that I had just put on off of my body within seconds

20 minutes later I walked out of the room giggling lightly we had managed to have sex 3 times from when I got up as I walked out I ran into someone my eyes went wide I was looking up at Mia "uh oh" I said to myself

"oh there you are I woke up and you were gone…..why did you just come out of Christian's room?" I had no idea what to say and then to make matters worse Christian came out of the room only wearing a towel around his waist I smacked my hand against my forehead

Mia looked confused she kept looking back and forth between us and then after a minute her eyes widened in realization she grabbed both of our arms and pulled us back into the room closed and locked the door and at first she looked mad and then to our surprise a smile appeared on her face and she yelled out

"OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" we looked at each other confused "wait you are not mad?" I asked "mad? Why on earth would I be mad? I have always knew you guys liked each other it is so obvious well to me at least"

Christian walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "well little sister will you promise me that you won't tell anyone about us until we are ready?" she nodded "totally"

"Ana come with me" Mia said and she pulled me out of the room but I got out of her grip and ran back into Christian's arms and kissed him with so much passion "ewww gross" Mia said we pulled apart and I walked out of the room with Mia

We walked into her room and we quietly walked into the other side of her room to ensure we did not wake up Kate "so I have a lot of questions?" I gave her a weird look "like what" "well for one when did you start dating?" I smiled "the day I turned 18" "wow 9 whole months" I just rolled my eyes "wait one more question" I looked at her and waited for the question "how is it?"

I looked at her confused "how is what?" "the sex" I blushed "why do you want to know?" "well because I'm still a virgin and I want to know what its like" "well that depends on who you have sex with, I love Christian so the sex is always going to be amazing" she smiled "I'm glad you make him so happy I should have known something was up he has been so happy lately…..

**Ok end of chapter 2 please tell me what you think please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Ana's p.o.v

_9 months ago_

"_happy birthday Ana" my parents and the Grey family sad together I leaned down to the chocolate cake and blew out the candles "so Ana how does it feel to be 18?" Mia asked "Mia I just turned 18 I'll let you know when I'm 18 a little longer" Mia started to pull me outside where everyone else was but I came to a sudden stop when I saw Christian walk in slam the door and was yelling at someone on the phone_

_I felt so bad for Christian so long he seems to be so stressed lately and I have not seen much of him of lately which makes me sad I am in love with him but I know that nothing will ever happen between us because of his err… relationships with other women I am the only one that knows about what that bitch Elena did to him and how he enjoys rough sex_

_I looked down at my cake and decided to bring him a slice and some ice cream I put everything on a plate and walked upstairs and quietly opened the door I placed the plate on his desk and waited for him to turn around "whatever just fucking fix it" he said angrily and hung up the phone "looks like you are having a bad day" I finally said _

_He instantly turned around and smiled "yeah it could be better" he looked down at the plate "I thought you would like some cake, chocolate cake fixes everything" he laughed and looked at me then opened the desk drawer and pulled out a neatly wrapped present and he handed it to me and he looked slightly nervous as he handed it to me_

_I looked down at it and gently unwrapped it and almost cried at what I saw it, inside there was a picture frame with the two of us at the beach 3 months ago and the frame was engraved and said I love you I looked at him and ran into his arms "Christian I love you too so much" he took a deep breath out which sounded like relief_

"_god Ana I never thought I would ever hear those words come out of your mouth" I looked up and said "kiss me" he smiled and kissed me I felt electricity run though my body when we pulled apart for breath I immediately pulled him back into our very heated kiss _

Present day

I woke up from the best dream ever I was so happy today was Saturday so I could be with Christian all day I got dressed grabbed my purse and walked out the door got into my car and drove to Escala I got to the elevator and put into the code and the elevator opened up the elevator to the pent house

"oh hello dear" I turned around and smiled at Gail "Christian is swimming" I nodded "thank you" I put my purse down and walked to the pool there I saw him swimming laps he stopped when he saw me he swam over to where I was standing "hey baby" I crouched down and kissed him lightly on the lips the kiss quickly became very heated and then Christian pulled me into the pool when I surfaced I was angry "Christian, I'm still dressed" he smirked deviously "I know why don't we fix that" and he started pulling off my cloths and I heard him hiss when he saw my bra and panties "are these new?" I smirked "wouldn't you like to know" and before he could do anything I got out of his grasp and swam to the stairs "if you want me Christian you have to catch me" and I ran I heard him jump out of the pool

I continued running until I reached his bedroom but before I could close the door Christian tackled me to the bed we were having a very heated kiss when his work phone started ringing he sighed and sadly reached for it I put my head on his chest and he started to run his hands through my wet hair and then I got an idea

I slid down under the sheets and pulled down his swimming trunks and smirked when his erection popped out I gently licked his head and I heard him hiss and I put his full length into my mouth and he was fighting everything not to moan and eventually mid conversation he threw the phone across the room and started to moan my name

Then he came in my mouth "mm delicious" I came up and Christian was still breathing slightly hard "how was that?" "that my princess was amazing and I plan on returning the favor" he then flipped us over so he was on top and he immediately started licking my sex "oh my god, Christian" I moaned then he inserted 3 fingers "god baby you are so wet" "for you only babe" and then I came in his mouth and he licked it all up

"mm delicious" he said mimicking me

**Ok end of chapter 3 please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 remember I own nothing

Ana's p.o.v

Every week since Mia found out about Christian and me she has me come over every weekend for a sleep over so we could be together so it was becoming easier to sneak around. We were all sitting at the breakfast table talking happily but I was finding it hard to concentrate because Christian was sitting next to me and running his hands down my leg "so Ana" I looked up at Mrs. Grey "have you found any boys at your school yet that you might be interested in?"

I gulped I saw Christian smirk "no, no guys have caught my eyes yet" she just nodded and she was about to say something else but the conversation was interrupted by Elena walking in my eyes went wide Christian looked at me and then got up quickly and stormed out without a word but it seemed I was the only one that noticed I quietly excused myself and walked upstairs and saw him sitting on his bed he was rubbing his forehead and was talking on the phone

As soon as I walked in he had hung up but he had yet to notice my presence I gently crawled on the bed behind him and started rubbing his shoulders he let out a breath and let his body relax under my hands "I'm sorry" I said and then kissed his neck he instantly turned around "what are you sorry for?" he pulled me against him "your life sucks and I wish I could do something to change that"

"Ana there is nothing that you could do to change my life, but even though my life has sucked I don't regret anything that happened because it led me to you" I almost cried when he said that but instead I leaned forward to kiss him we were inches apart when there was a knock on his door "Christian are you in there?" I would recognize that voice anywhere it was Elena what the hell did she want

Christian quickly pulled me up and gently shoved me into the bathroom and closed the door I heard the bedroom door open and I quietly slid the door open and watched the scene take place

"what do you want Elena?" Christian said in a low growl "oh calm down Christian I'm just here to see how you are doing"

"well I don't want to see you so leave" she just rolled her eyes "I don't see why you hate me so much I made you what you are today" Christian growled again

"you did not make me what I am today Elena all you did was loan me the money to start my company everything I have become what my business has become is because I worked and earned it"

"Christian we both know I was not talking business wise I'm talking sexually" she purred and started to walk slowly towards him

"Stay away from me Elena if you need to discuss business you can go through my lawyers" he opened the door and shoved Elena out the door closed and locked it, Immediately ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest he sighed against me

"I love you Christian and don't you ever forget that, don't let Elena get to you" he leaned down and kissed the top of my head our sweet moment was interrupted by a knock at the door "it's Mia let me in" he rolled his eyes and opened the door

"what happened with Elena she came out of here and then stormed out the front door" "its nothing" Christian answered quickly she looked between us but let it go "c'mon Ana we are going shopping she pulled me out of the room


End file.
